No llores
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Regalo Navideño para Garaella. Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011. Foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Un Susan Bones/Ernie Macmillan durante su quinto año, algo dulce; un amigo que busca consolar a su amiga por los desastres que se están desatando.


**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien aquí está el regalo Navideño para Garaella.**

**En respuesta al tema Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011, del foro **Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.****

****Espero que lo disfruten, la verdad no se me ocurrió mucho con esta pareja, en las pelis no salen y lo único que encontré en el libro que estoy leyendo fue poco y bueno se desencadenó en esto.****

****¡A leer! Y espero que les guste, sobre todo a Garaella ^^.****

* * *

><p><strong>No llores<strong>

Había revuelo en el comedor con la reciente noticia de la fuga de Azkaban y tú estabas ahí sosteniendo temblorosa el ejemplar de "El Profeta". Parecía que releías una y otra vez las mismas lineas para convencerte de que era real o a lo mejor para convencerte de que no lo era y había sido un error de la imprenta mágica. Tus ojos de avellanas se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, al tiempo que dejabas el periódico sobre la mesa.

—Con permiso – no nos miraste ni a Hanna ni a mí, solo te levantaste y huiste del lugar. Supongo que no querías que notáramos tu llanto. Y la pregunta se quedo en el aire ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué afectaba tanto aquella noticia?

—Que rara – mencionó la rubia, amiga nuestra. La miré unos instantes, pensando en como mucha gente en ocaciones piensa que ella y yo tenemos algo, cuando la verdad es que no es así. Hanna es linda y es una buena amiga, pero de eso no pasa. En cambio tú, mi querida Susan, si tan solo me dejaras de ver como tu mejor amigo, sé que podríamos tener algo más.

—Iré a ver que tiene – le informó secamente, tomando mis cosas para ir detrás de ti a toda prisa.

Salgo del comedor con unos cuantos infortunios al toparme con Malfoy y toda su arrogancia. Menciona algo de unas rondas que tenemos que dar como prefectos, pero le ignoro, no estoy para ponerme a discutir con ese descerebrado. Lo que ahora más me importa es saber por qué estás mal. ¿Pero donde puedo comenzar a buscarte? Sé que no regresarías a la torre de Hufflepuff, que queda algo apartada, considerando que tenemos clase de Encantamientos con Flitwick y no faltan más de diez minutos para que empiece. ¿Entonces donde te escondiste Susan? ¿Qué acaso no piensas ir a la clase?

Recorro algunos pasillos cercanos a donde está el aula de Encantamientos, pero simplemente no te veo. Suspiró resignado, reconsiderando la opción de faltar a la clase para buscarte, pero sé que no debo. No puedo faltar al ejemplo de ser un prefecto, aunque ganas no me faltan, la clase no será igual si no estás.

Aun quedan cinco minutos y me aventuro un poco, olvidándome del factor "tiempo" y te voy a buscar un poco más lejos. Escuchó la campanilla que aturde todos los pasillos para indicar que las clases han comenzado y, resignado, decido regresar. Sin embargo te veo por una ventana, estás en el pequeño jardín interno, donde pasamos la hora del descanso. Estas sentada donde siempre nos reunimos y el sol de la mañana le da un peculiar destello a tu cabello rojizo.

¿Qué más da llegar un poco tarde? Rodeo hasta encontrar la salida al jardín y me acerco a ti, agachándome al frente tuyo, para mirarte mejor.

—¿Qué tienes, Susan? - te pregunto suavemente, me siento un intruso en tu dolor.

—Nada, Macmillan – tu respuesta seca y el hecho de que has usado mi apellido, me indica claramente que no quieres hablar. Pero no voy a perder la oportunidad, me duele verte así y quiero decirte de una vez que no estás sola, que te quiero, que estoy contigo.

—No llores – murmuro, acariciando tus mejillas llenas de pecas y de paso acomodando los mechones de cabello que cubren tu rostro.

No me miras, sé que sientes vergüenza de que te vea llorar. Eres algo orgullosa cuando quieres ¿Sabes?

—Dejame, Ernie – mascullas, intentando alejarte. Sonrió al escuchar mi nombre en tus labios.

—Dime que te pasa – insisto en saber, sin dejar de mirarte y algo resignada decides confrontarme.

—Ya sabes – dices con casualidad, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto —Los mortífagos que se han escapado de Azkaban.

—¿Qué con ellos? - no creas que me conformaré con esa explicación, sé que es algo para asustarse, pero no para llorar como lo has hecho.

—Bueno... - titubeas, tu labio inferior tiembla y notó que estás a punto de volver a llorar.

—Tranquila – me siento a tu lado, rodeándote con un brazo y pegándote a mí. Quiero darte mi apoyo, que sientas que estoy contigo, que recuerdes que soy tu amigo y que puedes confiar en mí.

—Uno de los mortífagos que se escapó – hablas con voz entrecortada — fue quien mató a mis abuelos y a mis tíos durante la guerra anterior – tus ojos se humedecen y creo comprender tu dolor. El miedo de pensar: ¿Quién seguirá, ahora que eso asesinos están sueltos? ¿Quién de tu familia morirá ahora? Sé que es duro o al menos eso pienso, prefiero no atacarte con preguntas, lo que me has dicho es más que suficiente.

Te abrazó fuerte y te escucho sollozar. Suspiró a falta de palabras y beso la coronilla de tu cabeza, ahora que has decidido acurrucarte en mis brazos. Sé que sería feliz si de que hicieras esto si no estuvieses llorando y temblando.

—No llores – intentó consolarte, pero no encuentro palabras y siento la boca un poco seca. Sigues ahí en mis brazos, como siempre he querido tenerte, pero con el detalle de que estas emocionalmente mal.

Pasan largos segundos que parecen horas y después de de suspirar nuevamente miro al cielo.

—No pasa nada – te escucho decir y siento como te alejas de mí. Intentas sonreír y lucir bien, veo como tus mejillas se enciendes y me miras como no recuerdo que lo ayas hecho antes.

—Susan – intento decir, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, nuevamente la siento seca y áspera. Nunca se me ha dado bien el don de la palabra pero esto raya en lo ridículo, apenas y puedo pronunciar tu nombre. ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Bien puedo dejar la confesión para otra ocasión ¿No? —Vamos a la clase – digo finalmente al no ser capaz de argumentar nada más.

—Vamos – asistes y te pones de pie. Me quedo sentado y te observo. Tus avellanas resplandecientes bajo la luz del sol, tu cabello enmarañado por culpa de las corrientes de aire de enero, tu ropa que no no corría mejor suerte pues se sacudía, delatando lo grande que la túnica te quedaba. Tomé aire y luego suspiré, llenándome de valor hablé finalmente.

—Susan. Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo – las palabras comenzaron a brotar de mi boca con naturalidad —Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Somos amigos ¿No? - me siento algo tonto diciendo todo esto —Y te aprecio mucho... te quiero – me corrijo. ¡No seas cobarde, Ernie! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad! Me repito mentalmente —Te quiero mucho, eres... eres alguien especial para mí. Y siempre que me necesites estaré ahí para ti, no tienes porque escapar para ocultar tu dolor, si algo te duele, te molesta o lo que sea, puedes decírmelo. No te voy a juzgar y no sé, a lo mejor y hasta te puedeo ayudar... digo si tu quieres mi ayuda, claro está – argumento, con la vista perdida en el piso. Escuchó un gimoteo y te volteo a ver.

—Ernie – tu voz tiembla de nuevo y miro tus ojos, de nuevo me miras de esa forma tan peculiar. Creo que puedo reconocer lo que eso significa, pero...

—No llores – repito de nuevo al ver tus ojos cristalinos, estás a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento – sonríes y frotas tu rostro con mas mangas de tu túnica —Es que me emocione... - confiesas. Y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decir eso, aunque aun así, no me gusta verte llorar por ninguna circunstancia, mi bella Susan Bones.

—Tan linda – se me escapa decir, mientras acaricio tu rostro. Sonries y no dejas de mirarme. Sé lo que piensas, porque yo también lo estoy pensando. Y me inclino lentamente para besarte como tanto he deseado. Y cierras tus ojos a la espera de mis labios. Y solo faltan unos milímetros más. Y nuestros alientos se mezclan. Y...

—¡Susan! ¡Ernie! ¡Venga de una vez! - y la voz de Hanna nos interrumpe, provocando que te apartes bruscamente de mí. Los dos estamos rojos, parte vergüenza, parte furia de haber sido descubiertos. Miramos a quien nos ha robado el momento, nuestra amiga luce molesta y tiene las dos manos en su cadera —¿Como se les ocurre faltar a la clase? - nos grita —¡Venga ahora mismo! ¡El profesor Flitwick los quiere ver!

La miro de mala manera, además de interrumpirnos nos está entregando. Y eso que es nuestra amiga, no me la quiero imaginar si la tuviéramos de enemiga. Aunque la intento justificar, pensando que como Prefecta es su obligación el procurar un buen comportamiento entre los alumnos de la casa. Suspiró por enésima vez en la mañana, ni siquiera son las once y ya he perdido el aliento más veces de las que me gustaría pensar.

—Vamos – dices algo indecisa y te alejas para comenzar a caminar. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y voy detrás de ti para tomarte la mano. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín que no! ¡No te me vas a escapar! Hace unos minutos diste señales de corresponder mis sentimientos y eso significa algo especial, así que no dejaré que por la interrupción de Hanna se caiga todo.

—¿Qué esperan? - vuelve a gritar la rubia y ahora me volteo a verla con enojo.

—¡Regresa a la clase y di que no nos encontraste! ¡Yo luego respondo por nuestra ausencia! - grito al tiempo que le hago una seña de mala manera para que se valla. Tú me miras confusa y ella sin entender, pero al notar como estoy tomando tu mano asiste y se marcha.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntas cuando Hanna desaparece de nuestras vistas.

—Porque quiero decirte algo – me aventuro de una buena vez. No sirve de nada darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ya estoy aquí, ya he hecho cosas que usualmente no haría y como aun no ha sonado la campana, sé que aun no son las once. Curiosa esa frase de: "Todo lo que ha pasado y ni siquiera son las once". Esta mañana esa frase me ha caido muy bine y es que aun queda lo más importante por pasar.

—Habla – me animas, veo la duda y la curiosidad en tu rostro. Sonrió y asisto con la cabeza.

—Me gustas – suelto sin más. Tu rostro ahora está rojo y tus ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión. Espero paciente la respuesta o alguna otra reacción, pero al ver que pareces no reaccionar, aprovecho la situación para robarte el beso que Hanna nos robó. El beso es corto y sin mucho chiste, no te quiero asustar.

—Ernie, yo... - tartamudeas y tus ojos se cristalizan otra vez. Deduzco que son muchas emociones para una sola mañana. Intento sonreír y espero que no me golpes en cualquier momento o peor aun, que salgas corriendo —También me gustas – confiesas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¡No sabes lo feliz que me estas haciendo!

—Te prometo que me encargaré de hacerte sonreír siempre, para que ya no tengas que llorar – te prometo efusivamente, abrazándote con fuerza. Mi promesa es honesta y a forma de sellar mi juramente te vuelvo a besar. En esta ocasión me correspondes y me siento tan feliz. Sé que vienen tiempos difíciles, pero ahora todo pinta mejor, si nos tenemos mutuamente podremos salir de cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese. Además de mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? Recibo de todo, incluso Cruciatus, menos virus xD<strong>**


End file.
